


The Consequences of the Titanic

by Jenmoon1



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenmoon1/pseuds/Jenmoon1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after the Titanic. Before the school arc. When Ceil becomes ill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Consequences of the Titanic

This takes place after the Titanic ark when Ciel got very sick. Fact: The Titanic left London on April 10, 1912 and sunk April 14-15, 1912. Just a time line. Willow bark tea is a natural source of aspirin that can lower fevers and reduce pain. The same as it does today. I have asthma myself and know a little bit aboutprimitive treatments. These are all methods I used on myself and do work. A to thousand thanks to Princess Panchii for the beta

Once again, I own nothing.

The Consequences of the Titanic.

Finally, the rescue ship arrived. As soon as it was close enough. Sebastian leapt onto ship. As soon as he got Ciel aboard, he stripped off his clothes and grabbed one of the blankets the ship's servants were passing out. A few minutes after later, the off duty sailors who were helping passengers saw that he was soaking wet. "Sir, you need to get out of those closes," a sailor said. "I am fine," Sebastian muttered. The sailor thought Sebastian was going into shock. Sebastian's entire attention was taken up with Ciel. He forgot to act human. When he noticed the sailor's worried look,. he took the extra uniform the sailor offered.

Sebastian asked the sailor for a private room in exchange for something valuable. Suddenly Snake showed up and. asked Sebastian how the young master was. "He is very ill," Sebastian replied. He stood up and looked at Snake. "I will care for the young master. Your job is to go find, and guard, Lord and Lady Midford Lady Elizabeth and Lord Edward. Also go to Lady Elizabeth and request her swords. Tell her they're for the young master's care."

Snake turned to go and came back a few minutes later with the swords. Sebastian tore a piece from his ruined uniform,. quickly polished the swords, and handed them to the sailor. "I think when you sell them it will more than compensate for a nice private room." The sailor nodded and showed him to a room with its own bath chamber.

Sebastian took the wet blanket off Ciel and ran a hot bath. He then fetched a bowl and cloths and put the cool rag on Ciel's forehead. He soaked him for about an hour, but. Ciel's breathing only became more and more labored. Sebastian made the fire hot as possible and placed Ciel on the bed, covering him with many blankets. He reached down and felt Ciel's forehead. He was burning up. When Ciel felt his hand he mumbled "father" in his feverish sleep. Sebastian would have laughed if the situation were not so . Despite the similarities in appearance,. Ciel had never mistaken Sebastian for his father. He indeed was very ill. Sebastian left the room, whispering to Ciel that he would return shortly.

He went to the servant and said,. "May I use your kitchen? I wish to make food for the young master." The servant jumped to attention and said, "Of course sir, follow me. As soon as Sebastian got there he said "Pardon me ladies, but I wish to make food for my young master." When the ladies saw how handsome Sebastian was they blushed and immediately got out of the way. as Sebastian began to make chicken soup, bread and willow bark tea. He also brought up dishes to give Ciel water. He then asked the same servant for cloths of any kind and a sewing kit. He took both back to the room, sat the food on the table, and looked at Ciel, whose condition had not changed.

With his demonic speed he begin to quickly sew dippers for Ciel knowing that he wouldn't be conscious enough to use the toilet. As he put them on he thought, "The young master will be most upset when he wakes up enough to find them on." He got behind Ciel and propped him up against his chest and started to feed Ciel soup, tiny slivers of bread and tea, having to rub Ciel's throat to get it down. When he thought he got as much soup in the young master as possible,. Sebastian gave Ciel water. He laid him back down with a cold cloth on his forehead then went to make a hot pack to place on Ciel's lungs in hope of easing his breathing. Ciel shivered in the too warm room,. and tossed and turned. Sebastian boiled water to keep the room moist. Then he had an idea. He took a very thin piece of thin cloth, wet it with cold water and put it on Ciel's mouth. After a few breaths,. Ciel's breathing seemed a little less labored. There was a knock at the door and Sebastian called out "enter.". Elizabeth entered with Snake and asked about the boy's health. Sebastian looked at her said, "He will be fine, my lady." "Is there anything I could do to help?" Elizabeth asked. "No, my lady. Once we get to London in four days I will have better access to treatments. Might I inquire about your family my lady?". Sebastian asked. Elizabeth blushed and looked at her dress of a serving girl, then said "Mother traded in her broach for a nice room for everyone. Mr. Snake has been so helpful in taking care of us." Snake blushed and said "Thank you my lady." "My lady, you should go rest. You have been through a trying ordeal yourself. And thank you for the sword's. They were most helpful." Sebastian said. Elizabeth nodded. I'll get better sword's when we get to London." Elizabeth and Snake left after she made Sebastian promise to come get her if any thing changed. Sebastian then gave Ciel more water and put a new dipper on him and wet cloths on his face and forehead. Ciel was still shivering. Sebastian stripped out of his clothes, climbed into bed with him, and cuddled him to warm him up. Ciel's shivering gradually ceased and he cuddled closer to Sebastian. Sebastian started to doze off. Three days later the ship had finally docked in London. As Ciel and Sebastian exited they ran into Elizabeth. Elizabeth ran up to Ciel. "How are you feeling?" Ciel who had to be carried by Sebastian turned his head and said "I will be fine Elizabeth." Sebastian looked at Elizabeth and said "The young master is still very weak, my lady. But with time and proper care he will be back on his feet soon. Now if you will excuse me, my lady, I must get the young master back to the townhouse and care for him there." Sebastian hailed a cab and asked the driver to take them to the Phantomhive townhouse.

Once they arrived, Sebastian went in and told the driver to wait. Holding Ciel, he laid him on the couch. He then went into Ciel's office, grabbed some money, and went to pay the cab. On the way back in he ran into Agni. Agni said, "My friend, what happened to master Ciel?". Sebastian told him the edited version of the story. "My friend, you put master Ciel to bed. I will ring for a doctor and prepare food." "Thank you, Agni .Where is Prince Soma?" Sebastian inquired. "His highness, Prince Soma, is out in the garden. Shall I go get him?' Agni asked. "No," Sebastian said, "let's not give him any energy to annoy the young master. He needs rest." "Of course, my friend. I will have to tell him though." Agni responded.

When Soma heard of Ciel's arrival he asked why no one had told him and Agni explained that Ciel was very ill and needed rest. Soma then asked what happened and Agni told him the edited version that Sebastian told him. "Oh poor Ciel. I will do anything to help my best friend." Soma exclaimed. "The best way you can help is leaving the young master to me, my prince." Sebastian said. Prince Soma looked up. "Can I see him?" he asked. Sebastian thought about it for a minute. "Briefly your highness."

Soma went into Ciel's bedroom. Ciel still had a mild fever and his face was flushed. He was sleeping but his breathing still wasn't well. When Soma saw him, his eyes widened. "I will go eat diner now. He obviously needs rest." Then they heard a knock at the door "I will go get it, my friend, you stay here and care for master Ciel." Agni said. The Doctor had arrived. "Welcome Doctor," Agni said. "Master Ciel's room is this way." When the Doctor entered he looked almost shocked. When Sebastian saw his face he said,. "He looked worse five day ago." "What happened?" the Doctor asked. Sebastian told the Doctor the edited version of the tale. "Well," the Doctor said, "you have certainly taken good care of your master, Mr. Michaelis."

After the Doctor examined Ciel he said, "He is still having trouble breathing and running a low fever. Give him these herbs brewed like tea three times a day. I would add honey because they're quite bitter. One cup three times a day until all the herbs are gone. Other than that, Mr. Michaelis keep up the excellent care you have been giving.''.

It took weeks for Ciel to regain his health. Once he felt up to it and Soma had driven him more than nuts,. he left to go back to the manor. He was happy that the manor was still intact. When he got home the servants greeted him. "Sebastian I will be in my office working. I will take dinner in my office." Ciel instructed. Sebastian turned to Snake. "You can resume your usual duties. I am going to start dinner," he said.. Sebastian made a good, well- balanced dinner. He prepared the medical tea as well as regular tea. He announced himself as he entered the office. "Here is dinner, young master. Don't forget to take your medicine." Ciel made a face. "How much longer must I take this tea?" "Now, young master, you want to stay well. To do that you need to take your medicine. Besides that is your last dose." "Good," Ciel replied. "I have a lot of work to do. Come get me when it's time to retire." Sebastian bowed. "Yes, young master."

The next morning at breakfast Ciel received a letter from the queen.

This start's the school ark. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review it.


End file.
